


Christmas Music/Movies

by loracarol



Series: 25 Days of Fic [19]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Music, Gen, Tumblr, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an assignment, Mai has to translate an English Christmas song; the lyrics are… Not quite what she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Music/Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains my unsolicited opinion on the song "Baby, It's Cold Outside", so if you like the song I really suggest you don't read this.
> 
> In other news, I did, I wrote 25 fanfics between December 1st and December 25th. I'm so happy! /waves happy flag

Mai frowned in concentration at the slim paper in her hand. Her Christmas carol was there, printed out nice and neat, her teacher expecting a translation by the end of the weekend. 

And not just a directly translated transcription either, she had to translate it, then make it "fit" as song lyrics once more, and she'd have to present it, along with a short speech about why she had translated it the way that she had. 

But the song wasn't making any sense. 

She sighed, Naru was better then her at English, and she could go to him for help, but.... But she really _really_ didn't want to ask him, he'd probably think it was just stupid. 

On the flip side, which was worse, getting a bad grade, and flunking class, or asking Naru? 

Well, asking Naru, but flunking came in a close second. 

Gripping her paper, and her translation in hand, she went up to Naru's office door, and knocked nervously. 

"Come in" he said, and she walked in, slowly. "What do you want?" 

"I have a homework question? And I thought I could ask you?" Mai said, twisted the paper in her hands. 

"Too stupid to figure it out yourself?" Naru replied, speaking in the lofty, arrogant tones he always did.

Mai stuck her tongue out at him, then put her papers on his desk. "I need to write a translation for the song lyrics, but I don't think I'm doing it right- the lyrics I'm translating are really creepy, and I just don't think that that's the way it's supposed to be!"

Naru blinked at her, managing to look down at her as he did so, then looked at the song lyrics. The song was "Baby, It's Cold Outside", a song he had never really payed attention to, but as he looked over the lyrics, he realized he would have to the next time it came on.

Actually reading the lyrics, the song was repulsive. The female character (according to the lyrics Mai had been given) wanted to leave, but the male character kept insisting that she stay against her will. As he kept reading, his eyebrows raised up, until he was reading the paper in (almost, Naru didn't _do_ ) shock. 

One line in particular jumped out at him "what's in this drink?" the female character sang, a line that Naru found, to be honest, horrifying.

"No, I think you have it right" he admitted, handing her back the lyrics.

"...It's really that creepy?" Mai asked, unsure, for Naru had admitted she was right! What were the odds of that happening in her life time? 

"That is what I just said."

"...That's messed up." Mai said as she left. 

As she did, Naru was really tempted to ask her for tea, but then, remembering the song lyrics, he decided against it.

\-----

For Mai's presentation, she made sure that her translation pointed out the creepiness as much as possible, and her short speech pointed out the aspects she found distasteful in the song. 

Most of her classmates thought she was taking it too seriously, but the teacher admitted that it wasn't something she had thought about before, and had given her full marks, so it ended well. 


End file.
